


The F Word

by ThyShaltNot



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types
Genre: Other, Yukionic - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 04:36:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15700287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThyShaltNot/pseuds/ThyShaltNot
Summary: There’s a lot of F words in the vocabulary and some that you really shouldn’t be saying. For Deadpool his f word is family, I bet you thought I was going to say F*** huh? Yes indeed that word is specifically his favorite to use but we’re talking other kinds of F words, the kind that make your insides tingle and tangle, the kind that makes you squirm. While there’s a lot of F words, we’re going to be talking about Negasonic's F word, that’s right the little punk ass angsty teen has an unforgivable F word of her own. Let’s observe and learn.





	The F Word

**Author's Note:**

> Are you guys getting tired of my Yukionic fanfics yet? If not and you haven't read the other's then please go read 'I Booped The Snoot' and 'My Reasoning' both are also Yukionic (Yukio and Negasonic) fan fics. Let me know what you guys like and if you'd like more fan fics of other kinds.

Ellie walked down stairs to head to the kitchen when she ran into Deadpool. Seeing the creepy Freddy Krueger wanna be made her cringe but the Christmas sweater he wore made her cringe in more ways than one. It was mostly red (obviously it’s Deadpool) and had 3 reindeers on it having a threesome one on top of the other layered all over the red sweaters in green. “Whaaaat are you doing here?” She glared up at him trying not to make eye contact with his sweater, she felt like she’d catch AIDs just by looking at it. 

“I’m here to teach you something you obviously have never experience in your life” He held up a black card with a galaxy on it. 

She raise an eyebrow “Okay? And what exactly are you wanting to do with it?” 

He got excited “Well, play tag of course! Everyone but you guys, for some odd reason, are gone for the holidays so I wanted to make sure you weren’t lonely” 

“I’d rather be kidnapped by Krumpus than be stuck here doing, whatever this is” Ellie pointed to the card and his sweater. 

“Oh yeah you like my sweater by the way? I bought it for sale at Spencer’s last year and I’ve waited all year to wear it just for this day to come” He deeply inhaled and smiled like a child in a candy shop. 

Ellie shuffled off and mouthed ‘Weirdo’ as she entered the kitchen. “I’m starting to think that this is one of those depressing moments where you realize you’ve made the mistake of feeding a stray dog and you can’t get rid of it so you’re forced to keep it” She sat next to Yukio who was waiting for her at the table. 

Yukio nudged her “What have I told you about not being mean?” 

Ellie rolled her eyes “But it’s like he lives here with us now and it’s not okay. I mean look at his freakin’ sweater!” 

Wade sat in the corner folding his sweater together then unfolding it so it looked like the reindeers where humping each other. He then looked up to notice everyone awkwardly staring at him. He waved “Hi” 

Yukio waved back “Hi Wade” She said gently then looked back at Ellie who was glaring “Okay, I see what you mean. He’s a little stupid” Ellie raise an eyebrow “Okay he’s like second grader stupid but he’s not doing anything wrong he just needs someone” 

“I worry about your innocent kind heart Yukio” Colossus said “You have so much good but Ellie’s right. Don’t let the stupid second grader in a man’s body confuse you. He may be a lot of help to us and likes to play games and joke a lot but, we still can’t fully trust him yet” 

“Hey!” Wade pouted “You’re being mean” Yukio made a pouty face with him. “I know I’m weird and really inappropriate but if it wasn’t for me then no one would know who you are. At least in this timeline and universe. Now lets play laser tag” He ran out into the living room and waited for everyone. 

“Just go with it for now” Colossus groaned and waved for the girls to follow. 

They left the mansion to go to the arcade where Wade got the card from. “Since it’s the holidays and no one is really out much the arcade said that I could use this card for us to do stuff during the break” 

“Are you sure you didn’t just kill the guy who owned it then kept the place to yourself because an arcade being open during this time doesn’t seem right especially since they’re ‘letting you’ use it when you want” Ellie suggested knowing how business works during the holiday where they live. 

Deadpool turned around in the car and looked at her “What’s my secret, stays my secret. I don’t have to tell you anything about my magical card.” He then turned back to face the road and lowered his head “Yeah I may have roughed them up a bit so I could get a special pass but I really wanted to play tag all the time!” He whined. “And now that I have you guys we can finally play a game” 

“And there it is. I knew you were hiding something” She said. 

They arrived at the arcade and Wade excitedly ran up to the doors and opened them. It was actually a decent arcade very clean and organized with neon light signs and LED lights that lead the path to each different room. Not like the usual older arcades that had faded carpets and yellow painted walls. “Come on in” Wade yelled standing at the table getting the laser tag gear from the guy behind the counter. 

“Wow it’s really nice in here” Yukio said looking at all the machines lined up against the wall. “Although none of these arcades can beat Anata No Warehouse in Kawasaki, Japan” She smiled proudly of her home. 

Wade lead them to a dim light room with music playing and lights flashing to the beat of the music and black lighting. “Here you go. We’re in two teams. Yukio, you’re with me and Colossus and Negasonic you two are together” Ellie was disappointed to not be teamed with her girlfriend but she liked a challenge. 

While waiting for everyone to get ready Ellie felt something poke her butt and she jumped, turning around. Yukio stood there with her laser gun pointed at her “That’s not what those are used for”. 

Yukio wiggled her eyebrows and started to shoot at Ellie saying “Pew Pew” Ellie’s chest piece lit up a vibrant color of blue and an 8-bit defeat sound played which sound similar to the Pac-man death cue. Ellie looked at the colorful chest piece then shot Yukio back, hers did the same but instead of blue it was red. Yukio made a pout face “That was mean” 

Ellie laughed “I’m sorry” She kissed Yukio’s forehead “But you shot me first” 

Yukio smiled and blushed “I know” She swayed side to side with her shoulders trying to look innocent. 

Once Colossus finally managed to get his gear on Wade stood on top of a block “Alright let’s have some fun!” He then shot Ellie and Colossus and took off running. 

“You didn’t even say start yet, that’s cheating!” Colossus yelled at him. 

“Yeah lets go have some f...Fights...Very aggressive fights with lights” Ellie stuttered. Her unforgivable F word almost slipped. She took off into the dark and slid into a corner waiting to listen to footsteps but the music was so loud she couldn’t hear anything. She saw a figure run across from her, only a head appeared above some boxes. Ellie leaped over a half wall and shot at the figure the gear lit up yellow and made an 8-bit failed sound. It was Colossus “Shit sorry, I thought you were Wade” 

“It’s okay I can’t see either” At that moment they both hear a loud screeching as Wade jumped up from behind Ellie and shot Colossus then leap frogged over her and turned around to shoot her again too. 

She stared blankly into the dark room and was annoyed “This is why I don’t do things like this” 

Colossus put his hand on her shoulder “Don’t worry about it, it’s not my thing either but I must admit it’s relieving some stress just by spending time with others even though we don’t know what we’re doing” 

Ellie scoffed “Relieving stress? This is giving me anxiety” She heard someone knock the boxes over and she immediately hit the floor and shot behind her, Colossus doing the same. They both laid on the floor aimlessly shooting into the dark until one of them finally saw a red chest piece light up then another one “HA! FINALLY!” She screamed. 

“Awwwwe Man you got us this time” Yukio said throwing her hands down to her side. “I’ll get you again” She pointed at her eyes then at Colossus and Ellie. She then disappeared into the darkness. 

“For once in my life I’m actually kind of scared of my own girlfriend. I think she may be taking this game too seriously” She looked at Colossus. 

He shrugged “I don’t even know what we’re doing. I didn’t even shoot, I just laid down and hoped for the best. That was all you” Ellie looked at him in disbelief. Colossus not fighting back? That made no sense to her. 

She got back up and helped Colossus up. “You go that way. I’ll go this way” She pointed to the left for Colossus then headed right. 

The whole room was a huge maze and even had hidden spots and ‘tree houses’ with roped bridges to different areas. Ellie had climbed up a ladder into one of the tree houses and started to head out onto one of the rope bridges when her and Yukio ran into each other falling into the wooden panels held by ropes under them. Yukio landed on top of Ellie. “Hey, are you having fun yet?” Yukio grinned. 

“No not really, I’d prefer us to be on the same team because I don’t like fighting against you” 

Yukio awed “How cute you like working together and not against each other” 

Ellie shook her head “Ouch and you were telling me not to be mean” 

She felt herself blush when Yukio shuffled herself further up on to her waist so she was straddling her, her face only inches from hers. 

“I’m sorry I wasn’t trying to be mean” She stroked Ellies cheek and ran her hand down her neck and chest. 

Ellie felt that there was something off but she was in a trace under her girlfriends touch. “T-that’s okay I-I know you were just joking. No hard feelings” She swallowed hard. 

“That’s good because I wouldn’t want you to be mad at me” Yukio leaned in and kissed Ellie. She thought it was an innocent kiss but deep down she knew something was up, she was about to go in for a deeper kiss before she heard that fatal 8-bit Pac-Man death tone and the dark air tuned blue. Ellie’s eyes darted open and Yukio sat up laughing, waving her gun “Gothcha” 

“YOU TRAITOR!” Ellie screamed dramatically “I trusted you and you betrayed me!” 

“Better luck next time hot stuff” Yukio then rolled over and jumped down the ladder and took off leaving Ellie laying there in the dark staring at the ceiling second guessing her whole life. Second guessing Yukio’s intentions, was she really her girlfriend or just a robot that kidnapped her real Yukio and has been pretending to be the real Yukio this whole time. She knew she was being dramatic but she couldn’t help but have that feeling of true betrayal. 

“Whoever wins gets a bucket of candy!” Wade yelled across the whole the arena. Yukio yelped in joy. Ellie groaned, candy wasn’t really her thing. 

Colossus slowly walked through the dark maze being blinded by the strobe lights “Why must they have strobe lights? What if someone had Epilepsy and walked in here?” He then heard a thud and was surprised to see Wade army crawling on the floor towards him “Wade what on earth are you doing?” Colossus still hadn’t understood the point in the game. He didn’t believe in violence unless necessary even if it was just a game. He didn’t count training as part of violence though because he saw it as teaching but didn’t understand that shooting someone with a laser gun for tag in an arcade wasn’t actually going to hurt anyone since he had dealt with real actual laser guns that melted through people’s bodies by force. 

Wade shot Colossus and then slid between his legs and shoot him in the back again before giggling and running off “Please Wade, I don’t know why you’re all the suddenly wanting to be violent. I mean, yes I get you’re a violent person but these kinds of weapons shouldn’t be used as games” 

Meanwhile Ellie finally got up and finished sneaking across the bridge to the other side. She saw Wade moving down below. This was her moment. She smirked and jumped down onto Wade knocking him to the floor making his gun skid across the floor into the dark abyss of techno music and stroke lights. Ellie started to shoot him over and over again in anger, letting all of her stress out into one fit of laser tagging to the back of Wade’s vest. His vest rapidly lit up and the vest made a constant ‘Chu, Chuchu’ noise instead of playing the full death tone. “SUCK IT!!!” Ellie screamed then thrusted the air before flipping him off. 

He rolled over with fear in his eyes “I’ve never seen you so aggressively dominate like that before it scares me” He curled up into a ball covering himself up “You’re like an angry badger you just attack without warning. It’s like you’re the power top who pegs their boyfriend in the ass as he calls YOU the daddy” 

“Colossus was right this DOES relieve stress” She looked at her laser gun then slowly back to Wade who shivered in the corner, She felt herself grin evilly and began to walk towards him again. 

Wade shrieked and took off running leaving his gun behind. Having an short, angry, empowered, lesbian, top hunting him down was scarier than watching that one episode of Happy Tree Friends or really just the whole show in general. He dove over a half wall and slid under an arch way before hiding in a hole in the wall. 

“Oh come on Wade. Let me have my revenge for all the times you’ve embarrassed me” Ellie’s voice echoed in the arena. It was now like a horror movie, a scene from Scream or Halloween. He saw her shadow hover through some cracks in the distance. “It’s funny that you’re hiding now. You didn’t think I’d get you back now did you? I just want to have some...Enraging enjoyment with you” She almost said the F word again, Ellie stopped at the hole then leaned down “BOO!” Wade screamed bloody murder. Right when she was about to grab him her vest lit up blue and she quickly turned around to see Yukio once again holding her at laser point. 

“Step away from the screaming woman” She said making Ellie back off while she helped Wade out of the hole. 

Wade hid behind the small short pink haired girl and for a moment they thought they were safe till Colossus showed up panting “There you are. I finally found you. Where’s the woman that was screaming, is she okay?” Ellie pointed to Wade “Hi Wade” Wade and Yukio quickly departed ways and disappeared into the stroke lights. 

“Thanks for letting them get away” Ellie said in annoyance. 

“You’re welcome I would really hate to shoot one of them” 

Ellie rolled her eyes. “Meet me at the top” She pointed to the one of the tree houses. 

“Okay you got it.” 

Ellie climbed up the ladder and headed towards the spot she pointed at. It was a small look over of the whole playing field built into the wall with a small room where they could hide. Once she walked into the room she felt something wrap around her waist and looked down to see an electric whip around her. Luckily Colossus showed up on time. “NO! We do not use powers outside of missions and training” He yelled at Yukio. 

Yukio made a sad face and ripped the whip away in disappointment. She then walked up to Ellie and cornered her pinning her against the wall. This made her very nervous since the last time she had this close of an encounter with her girlfriend, She smelt betrayal again. “Fine I’ll do it the old fashion way” She smiled and tilted her head with a soft giggle before switching her face to serious and baring her teeth grabbing Ellie by her vest and flipping her over her shoulder onto the hard black floor. She then pinned her down again like last time, she had called it in her head. She knew exactly where this was going. Yukio leaned into Ellie’s faces “I’m sorry, I’m not sorry, I really want that bucket of candy” She whispered then leaned back pointing her gun at the center of Ellie’s chest “GIVE ME ALL YOUR POINTS!” She yelled. 

“That’s not how this works Yuki!” Ellie yelled back. 

Yukio sat for a moment like she was thinking then started to blast Ellie with her gun. Ellie wrestled Yukio to make her stop but Yukio straddled her chest with each knee holding her arms down as she spammed Ellie’s vest with shots. 

“Colossus HELP! Don’t just stand there!” She cried out from under Yukio who kept smacking the button and stabbing her girlfriend in the chest with the plastic gun. 

“I can’t she’s a woman and a child. I’d never hurt her. I mean look at her she’s a sweet child” 

Yukio let out a warrior victory cry once her vest went off with rainbow colors and said “Victory” in an 8-bit voice. 

Ellie sat up “Colossus it’s just a game no one is getting actually hurt. It’s just lights and sensors. It’s a game made for FUN!” 

Everyone sat in silence and Wade gasped “You said the F word” He covered his mouth then uncovered it “That was highly inappropriate of you” 

She glared at him and he hid behind Yukio “Get her” He whined, shoving Yukio towards Ellie. 

She then got up and took the gun from Yukio and gave it to Colossus. She then held the gun to her chest and held the gun in his hands switching his gun with the one she took from Yukio and made him press the trigger. Her vest lit up again but there no sound since the game was over “See? I’m fine. Everyone’s fine” She smiled. 

Colossus felt so stupid but he was glad that he had learned something new although he was still in shock of Ellie finally saying her F word. “You finally said it” He bellowed out a laugh “You said ‘fun’ after all these years you refused to say it” 

Ellie blushed in embarrassment “Shut up” She marched passed him while he laughed. 

They went to the counter to return all the gear then headed home with the bucket of candy in Yukios lap. 

Once they returned to the mansion Colossus went back to working out in the back fields while Yukio and Ellie sat together on the couch. 

“Here take this. I know the only candy you like is Reese’s” She poured out the bucket of candy and started to sort out all the Reese’s and slid them over to Ellie. “I hope you forgive me for abusing you through the whole game. I get very competitive” 

Ellie laughed “Competitive? You threw me over your freakin’ shoulder and virtually killed me two-hundred times. I think that was more than being competitive” She took one of the Reese’s and ate it. 

“You’re right. It was me trying to overpower you with my dominance through vigorous game play” She joked but Ellie was starting to believe it and she wasn’t sure if she should be scared of it or welcoming with it. 

She found herself being welcoming towards it “Well I like it” She said eating another Reese’s. 

“Really now?” Yukio raised an eyebrow. Ellie shook her head up and down since her mouth was full of Reese’s. “Well then” She waited for Ellie to finish. 

“Well Wh-” She grabbed Ellie by the collar and pulled her in for a kiss. The mix of chocolate and peanut butter entered her mouth as Ellie’s lip was caught between hers. Her teeth gently bit the bottom of Ellies lips before she pulled back and licked the corner of her mouth where there was chocolate exchanged from Ellies lips to hers through the kiss. 

Ellie sat still in awe and her eyes wide open. She was confused in more ways than one. Was she turned on? Was she defensive because for a moment she thought her girlfriend was stealing a Reese’s from her mouth? Because no one steals Ellie’s precious Reese’s especially from her own mouth. Was she scared because they’ve never really been intimate before? Was she shocked that Yukio could even think of such a seductive thing to do since she was such an innocent soul? Or could it have been that she finally learned to say her F word and was no longer afraid of it anymore and at the moment in a long time she had had fun and still was? 

She smiled “Okay then let’s have fun” She threw a piece of candy at Yukio and she laughed. 

“Fun is what she shall have” They then started to throw candy at each other giggling and playing around. 

Just as Deadpool once had the unlucky F word and overcame it so did Ellie, What’s your unfaithful F word and will you be able to say it one day?


End file.
